


Fedora No Katakuri

by AuroreHeart



Series: Charlotte Katakuri [3]
Category: One Piece
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroreHeart/pseuds/AuroreHeart
Summary: Parce que Luffy n'est pas le seul à adorer son couvre-chef. Et que son chapeau de paille n'est pas le seul à susciter bien des impressions. #3 : Marionnettes





	1. La portée du geste (Oven)

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour bonjour !
> 
> L'origine de ce recueil provient d'un jeu de mot - Fedora no Katakuri - énoncé par une amie alors qu'on échangeait à propos des derniers chapitres. Au départ, ça ne devait être qu'un OS. Mon cerveau a transformé ça en recueil de textes avec l'obligation d'avoir un compte rond de mots, multiple de 500. Allez savoir pourquoi.
> 
> Tous les textes ne se suivront pas forcément dans un ordre chronologique, et j'essayerai de faire un personnage différent entre deux OS. Même s'ils pourront revenir plus tard.
> 
> Texte un : 500 mots.

**#1. La portée du geste  
**

**.**

**De : Charlotte Oven**

**.**

Oven ignorait si le silence valait mieux que la respiration lourde de son jumeau, allongé dans un lit aux draps si blancs que c'en était presque aveuglant.

La chute de leur famille avait été dure. Amère. Douloureuse. Mais plus que tout, conséquence des actes d'un équipage si petit et ridicule que celui des Chapeau de Paille, la terreur s'était instillée dans leurs cœurs.

Personne ne savait de quoi serait fait le lendemain. Il faudrait reconstruire ce qui avait été détruit, rétablir une réputation mise à mal, et soigner ceux qui avaient été blessés. Il faudrait vivre avec la honte, leur honte, celle de la défaite.

Cependant, alors qu'il observait Katakuri dormir, assommé par les sédatifs, Oven conclut qu'il ne détestait pas totalement Chapeau de Paille

Le Ministre du Bien Cuit avait retrouvé en premier son frère parmi les débris du Mirror-World. En voyant le fedora sur le visage de son aîné, il avait instantanément compris. Chapeau de Paille avait fait tomber le masque de son frère pendant leur combat. Ce masque de perfection, aussi bien entretenu que haï par Katakuri. L'enfant terrible de la Nouvelle Génération aurait très bien pu laisser son adversaire à visage découvert. Seulement, il semblait avoir eu la volonté de protéger ce secret, qui ne le concernait en rien.

Alors Oven ne pouvait tout simplement pas le haïr. Son acte reflétait tout ce que Katakuri recherchait dans leur famille depuis des années sans jamais l'obtenir. Ce simple chapeau mou représentait un affront supplémentaire envers les Charlotte.

Cependant le ministre reconnaissait ce dernier mérité. Il avouait aussi avoir toujours soutenu son frère face aux moqueries dont il pouvait être la cible. Il ne comptait plus les menaces qu'il avait proférées pour défendre Katakuri. Les dernières en date ciblaient d'ailleurs sa propre petite sœur Flampe. Daifuku lui avait même fourni son aide lorsqu'il fallut réduire au silence les soldats au courant du vrai visage de Katakuri.

Ils ne laissaient simplement à personne l'occasion de dénigrer leur jumeau, pas même à leur propre famille. Pourtant, ils pourraient par ailleurs mourir pour protéger les leurs. Seulement, Katakuri passait avant le reste du monde. Ils avaient juré enfants. Rien ne surpasserait leur lien. Et une promesse d'enfant était de celles que l'on ne brisait pas.

Ce foutu fedora adressait alors un doigt d'honneur à leur famille autant qu'il représentait une marque de respect envers Katakuri. Oven en avait parfaitement conscience. Et tandis que le chapeau trônait fièrement sur la table de chevet, aux côtés de Katakuri, le ministre sentait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision, loin des pressions familiales qui ignoraient encore l'existence du fedora.

Katakuri avait affronté seul Chapeau de Paille. Katakuri seul connaissait et apprécierait toute la portée et la valeur du geste de son ennemi. Dans ces conditions, lui seul déciderait du sort de ce fedora de malheur.

Oven ne prendrait pas la décision de s'en débarrasser.

 


	2. Requiem d'un pardon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour bonjour !
> 
> Cet OS, en lien avec Délit de Faciès, explique en partie pourquoi étant petit, Katakuri n'aimait pas Perospero  
> Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à Oda !
> 
> Texte 2 : 2000 mots
> 
> P.S : cet OS a beau être en lien avec Délit de Faciès, il n'est pas nécessaire de le lire pour comprendre.

**#2. Requiem d'un pardon  
**

**.**

**De : Charlotte Prospero**

**.**

_« - Tu es l'aîné. Tu devais le protéger ! »_

_« - C'est de ta faute. Prends tes responsabilités. »_

_« - Pourquoi tu fais rien? Pourquoi tu dis rien ? Pourquoi tu les laisses le blesser grand frère ? »_

_« - Je te hais ! À cause de toi, Mama ne m'aime pas ! »_

Perospero reposa brutalement sa tasse sur la table, attirant l'attention de sa fratrie. Il s'excusa, prétextant qu'il n'avait pas encore l'habitude d'utiliser son bras gauche. L'attention se détourna rapidement de lui. Personne n'avait envie que la discussion tourne vers une autre preuve de leur défaite. Néanmoins, face à lui Katakuri haussa un sourcil, semblant soupçonneux.

Les doigts de Perospero se crispèrent sur sa tasse, alors que son attention se portait sur le fedora de son frère. Il savait que le chapeau se trouvait auparavant sur la tête de Chapeau de Paille. Si Katakuri ne cessait de le porter, alors le fedora devait avoir une grande valeur aux yeux du Sweet Commander. Une trop grande importance pour quelque chose venant de l'ennemi.

Perospero ne détestait pas simplement ce chapeau. Il le haïssait, de toutes les fibres de son être, quoi qu'il puisse représenter. La vision du couvre-chef lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs, et sur sa langue se promenait alors l'amertume de son premier échec. Autant que comme membre des Charlotte que comme que grand frère.

\- Tu es sûr que tu te sens bien Perospero ? s'inquiéta Galette. Si tu ne te sens pas bien, tu peux aller te reposer. Personne ne t'en voudra...

Perospero se leva brusquement et quitta la pièce sans un mot. La porte claqua en se refermant derrière lui.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? s'horrifia la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

Elle s'apprêtait à se lever pour rejoindre son aîné, quand Compote posa une main boudinée sur son bras.

\- Tu ne ferais qu'aggraver les choses. Laisse-le seul.

Galette fixa encore un moment la porte. Elle se mordit la lèvre et finit par acquiescer quand Compote lui serra plus fort le bras. Son aînée ne desserra sa prise que lorsque Galette concentra à nouveau son attention sur son assiette.

Le repas familial se termina dans un silence pesant. Cela n'aurait pas plu à leur Mère si elle avait eu l'obligeance de s'asseoir avec eux. Après tout, depuis leur défaite face aux pirates du Chapeau de Paille, ils étaient obligés de se réunirent une fois par semaine pour discuter de l'avancée de la reconstruction.

Quoique, le silence valait peut-être mieux. La plupart de leurs discussions tournaient vite à l'échange de sarcasmes, de piques méchantes et mesquines, voire d'insultes déguisées. Leur conflit incessant pour obtenir l'approbation de Mama avait anéanti leur possible amour familial, avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'exister.

Galette s'éclipsa rapidement après la fin du repas pour retrouver Perospero. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que son aîné ait une dent contre elle. Déjà qu'elle n'aimait pas être sur l'île Tougato, mais si en plus elle devait subir la colère de son frère à son égard... Elle ne le supporterait pas.

Cependant, elle fut rattrapée au bout de quelques couloirs par Katakuri, qui lui ordonna de laisser tranquille leur aîné. Néanmoins, contrairement à Compote, son frère faisait attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Galette l'avait toujours préféré.

\- Il se calmera tout seul. Néanmoins tu vas aggraver ton cas si tu lui demandes pardon, il est trop fier pour accepter, lui conseilla Katakuri.

Galette hocha la tête, avant de filer. Elle n'était pas très courageuse et tenait à la vie. Si ses excuses risquaient de lui attirer encore plus les foudres de Perospero, elle n'en ferait rien.

Katakuri soupira en voyant la chevelure rose disparaître au détour du couloir. Dans un tic, il posa sa main sur son fedora, y trouvant un certain réconfort. Il n'avait jamais autant remis en question le fonctionnement – ou plutôt le dysfonctionnement – de sa famille que depuis son combat avec Chapeau de Paille. Il se réjouissait alors intérieurement de savoir certaines de ses sœurs loin de cet enfer.

Si auparavant, il les aurait blâmées pour leur fuite, maintenant il espérait pouvoir donner cette opportunité à d'autres. Il était certain de ne pas être le seul à remettre en question leur famille après le passage de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille.

Katakuri n'appelait pas leur échec à damer le pion à leur adversaire une défaite. Une défaite n'apportait rien de positif. Au contraire, il n'avait jamais été aussi lucide et heureux.

Lucide, parce qu'il ne portait plus d'œillères : leur mère voulait créer un monde d'égalité, mais ne traitait déjà pas ses enfants ainsi. Il n'avait pas à subir les railleries des autres. Il ne devait pas être obligé de se cacher.

Heureux, parce qu'il savait que quelqu'un le respectait. Chapeau de Paille avait de plus promis de revenir. Katakuri le reverrait, c'était certain. Alors il espérait pouvoir à nouveau affronter le gamin. Il avait presque hâte de voir les progrès que le jeune capitaine ferait.

Le Sweet Commander secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées. Il utilisa son Haki pour retrouver son aîné dans l'immense bâtisse qu'était le château de Tougato. Il le débusqua dans la bibliothèque, à feuilleter les livres de la collection de leur Mère.

L'homme bonbon le sentit arriver, et releva la tête. Perospero s'assombrit en voyant Katakuri, et il referma brutalement le livre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Katakuri ? cracha-t-il avant de lui tourner le dos.

Il ne voulait pas voir son frangin et ce stupide chapeau qui semblait le narguer. Il mit la main à la poche et en tira une sucette qu'il enfourna, tentant de faire passer le goût amer dans sa bouche.

\- Tu as mal pris le commentaire de Galette.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'une question. Katakuri avait très bien senti son frère se tendre et crisper les doigts avant qu'il ne fuit la salle. Le cadet reconnaissait ces symptômes, pour les avoir tant de fois ressentis.

\- Tu sais qu'elle ne cherchait pas à te blesser. Tu...

\- Oh, tais-toi ! Je n'ai pas besoin ta compassion, Monsieur Perfection ! gronda le plus vieux.

Les mots étaient sortis avant qu'il ne puisse y réfléchir. Perospero sentit brusquement la colère émaner de son petit frère. L'homme-bonbon sut alors que Katakuri ne laisserait pas passer la réflexion, et déglutit. Quelle idée de frapper sans réfléchir le point sensible du meilleur combattant de leur famille.

Le Ministre des Bonbons croqua dans sa sucette, nerveux. Il n'avait pas le courage de se retourner pour affronter le Sweet Commander.

Ce dernier toucha instinctivement son fedora pour résister à la tentation de frapper son aîné. Comme si tout ça ne venait pas de lui.

\- Tu veux me mettre en colère ?

Katakuri réussit à rester calme. Néanmoins, en voyant que Perospero continuait à lui tourner le dos, il soupira.

\- Quelle lâcheté. C'est aussi la lâcheté qui t'a empêché d'agir il y a 45 ans ? Qui t'a incité à ne jamais prendre ma défendre ? C'est vrai, après tout, ce n'est pas comme si c'était de ta faute... grinça-t-il des dents.

\- Tu m'as pardonné ! rétorqua Perospero en se retournant enfin. Je croyais que tu avais compris pourquoi j'avais agi comme ça, qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur de gamin !

\- Ton erreur de gamin m'a coûté mon visage, répliqua Katakuri, acerbe. Et non. Je t'ai pardonné uniquement parce que je me détruisais encore plus à te détester. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi tu laissais les autres m'insulter. Pourquoi tu n'as jamais pris tes responsabilités. Après tout, les choses auraient pu se passer autrement si seulement tu avais agi.

Le cadet abaissa son écharpe, obligeant Perospero à contempler le résultat de sa bêtise d'enfant. La bouche recousue sur les côtés et les canines qui dépassaient firent frémir d'horreur l'aîné. À vrai dire, les dents n'auraient jamais été visibles s'il n'avait pas fallu à un jeune âge recoudre les chairs du visage, entravant la croissance. Et l'homme-bonbon le savait très bien. C'était lui qui avait fait tomber un vase sur son jeune frère dans un geste trop brusque. Tout avait commencé par une simple gaffe de gamin agité.

Seulement, Perospero n'avait jamais pu dire la vérité aux plus jeunes, à ceux qui étaient nés après l'incident. Sa bouche restait hermétiquement close quand il voulait défendre son cadet. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus dès qu'il s'agissait de protéger Katakuri. Comme si tout son être refusait de prendre conscience de ses erreurs.

\- Pardonne-moi vraiment, s'il te plaît, lâcha l'aîné dans un soupir.

Perospero ne voyait que cette seule solution pour terminer au plus vite cette discussion. Ainsi, il pourrait fuir avant qu'il ne laisse échapper autre chose qui se retournerait contre lui. Il était un lâche, corps et âme.

Katakuri remonta son écharpe, avant de porter une main à son fedora. Il avait l'impression de revoir Chapeau de Paille devant lui, avec toute sa détermination et son respect. Il esquissa un sourire. Il y avait au moins une personne sur Grand Line qui l'acceptait comme il était. Alors devait-il pardonner son frère ?

La sucette de Perospero se brisa sous l'action de ses dents, resserrées face au geste qu'il haïssait.

Katakuri s'en rendit compte et il relâcha le fedora. Néanmoins sous son écharpe, son sourire se tordit.

\- Je me serais sans doute excusé s'il n'avait pas été là. Mais maintenant... Perospero, je ne te dois rien. Et toi non plus. J'ai fait le deuil de toutes les excuses que tu me devais et que tu ne formuleras pas. Mon pardon, tu ne l'auras plus jamais.

L'homme-bonbon pâlit alors que son frère se détournait de lui. Ce n'était plus le petit frère qu'il lui semblait connaître. Où était le Katakuri prêt à tout pour être accepté parmi eux ?

Son cadet dut sentir son trouble, puisqu'il tourna la tête alors que sa main se posait sur la poignée de la porte.

\- Quelqu'un m'a fait comprendre que je n'avais pas à me battre pour être respecté. Alors je refuse de me plier à nouveau pour rentrer dans la norme de notre famille. Si nous pouvons même la considérer comme normale.

S'il restait encore des couleurs sur le visage de Perospero, elles disparurent immédiatement. L'aîné sentit une haine incommensurable monter en lui. Contre ce chapeau, qui donnait tant de courage à son frère, mais aussi et surtout contre Chapeau de Paille, qui lui avait offert ce fedora.

\- Je le tuerai. Tu m'entends ? Je le tuerai, et il n'y aura plus que nous pour t'accepter. Tu arrêteras de te rebeller ! cria Perospero.

Il refusait de voir son cadet changer. Il refusait de le voir s'extirper de l'influence de leur famille. Il ne voulait pas d'une autre Lola, d'une autre Chiffon ou d'une autre Praline. Il ne laisserait pas sa famille se déliter encore plus.

Katakuri fut surpris, avant d'éclater de rire. Comme si son aîné avait la moindre chance face au futur Roi des Pirates.

\- Nous ne récoltons que ce que nous semons Perospero. Mama a semé des pions ; elle récoltera une révolution. Le glas de la Famille Charlotte résonne déjà, mais pas pour moi. Dommage si tu ne l'entends pas.

L'homme de mochi appuya sur la poignée de la porte et sortit, laissant derrière lui un Perospero effaré.

Quel monstre avait créé Chapeau de Paille en donnant cet odieux fedora à Katakuri ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour le titre : un requiem est une messe qui a lieu juste avant un enterrement ou lors de cérémonies du souvenir. Je trouvais que ça collait bien avec Perospero qui se souvient de sa première erreur à chaque fois qu'il voit ce maudit chapeau, et le pardon de son frère qu'il peut enterrer. Puis, bon, je suis musicienne, alors j'ai pas su résister au clin d'œil.
> 
> J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je sais que je n'ai pas écrit le tic de langage de Perospero, mais je n'arrivais pas à avoir le bon nombre de mots sinon X)


	3. Marionnettes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour bonjour !
> 
> J'ai tapé cette idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis que j'ai lu le scan 902.
> 
> Après tout, une case montre clairement Pudding refusant de se contenter d'être une marionnette dans les mains de sa mère (Conscience : Enfin, en tout cas, c'est comme ça qu'Aurore l'a perçu).
> 
> /!\ Je ne maîtrise pas bien le personnage de Pudding, il se peut que ce texte soit un peu OOC !

**#3 Marionnettes**

**.**

**De : Charlotte Pudding**

**.**

**.**

Depuis la fin des combats contre l'équipage des Mugiwara, Katakuri sentait que sa petite sœur Pudding avait changé. Tout comme lui. Néanmoins, à chaque fois qu'il essayait de lui parler, elle le fuyait. Elle refusait de parler à qui que ce soit et pourtant, Katakuri avait vu par son Haki qu'elle pleurait parfois, lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule.

Ce soir, sa petite sœur ne lui échapperait pas.

Katakuri parvint à repérer Pudding dans sa chambre. Il s'y rendit rapidement, et une fois devant, trouva porte close. Il toqua pour prévenir de sa présence, même s'il se doutait qu'elle était déjà au courant.

\- Pudding ? Puis-je entrer ? Je voudrais te parler.

\- Je suis occupée. Reviens demain.

Katakuri ferma les yeux et soupira.

\- Nous savons tous les deux que tu mens. Ouvre cette porte, s'il te plaît Pudding. Je ne me répéterai pas deux fois.

Il attendit quelques secondes, le poing fermé appuyant sur la porte. Il vit sa sœur l'entrouvrir avant même qu'elle ne le fasse réellement. Il enleva sa main quand Pudding apparut dans l'entrebâillement, et Katakuri nota les yeux légèrement rougis de l'adolescente.

\- Je ne veux parler à personne Katakuri. Personne. Tu perds ton temps avec moi.

\- Je ne perds jamais mon temps quand il s'agit de mes petites sœurs, répliqua-t-il doucement.

Il soupira en voyant à l'avance que Pudding voulait lui fermer la porte au nez. Il glissa son pied entre la porte et le chambranle pour l'en empêcher. Sa petite sœur esquissa une grimace.

\- Je suppose que tu ne partiras pas sans avoir eu ce que tu voulais, hein ? souffla-t-elle. Après tout, Mama nous a élevés ainsi.

Katakuri sentit toute l'amertume du propos, et comprit que la discussion serait plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait au départ.

Pudding se résigna et s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. Elle referma avec violence la porte, puis retourna s'asseoir à sa coiffeuse, tournant ostensiblement le dos à son frère. Elle ne souhaitait pas le voir. Elle refusait de porter attention à une autre marionnette de sa mère. Même s'il s'agissait de son grand frère préféré, qui l'avait toujours défendue.

\- Pourquoi tu es triste depuis notre échec face aux Mugiwaras ? Ce n'était pas de ta faute, tu sais. Même si tu as échoué dans la mission que t'avait donnée Mama. Nous avons tous échoué. Il n'y a aucune honte à avoir.

Pudding s'efforça d'ignorer son frère, tressant ses longs cheveux bruns. Seulement, au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, les gestes de la jeune fille se firent moins assurés. Puis, ses mains tremblèrent tellement qu'elles retombèrent le long de son corps.

\- Tais-toi, chuchota-t-elle furieusement, avant de hurler en se retournant vers son frère.

\- TAIS-TOI !

Katakuri la fixa de ses yeux noirs, lui obéissant pour l'instant. Elle se détourna, ayant l'impression d'être un livre ouvert. Elle ne voulait pas que son frère comprenne. S'il y arrivait, il irait sans doute tout dire à Mama, et elle en pâtirait.

\- Tu n'as pas honte. Il te manque, finit par lâcher Katakuri.

Nul besoin de préciser qui se cachait derrière le pronom.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi un idiot pareil me manquerait, souffla la jeune fille. Il n'était qu'une mission.

\- Alors où est le problème ? murmura Katakuri à son oreille.

Elle sursauta. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu se rapprocher.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, répliqua-t-elle en refusant de le regarder.

Katakuri recula alors, laissant de l'espace à sa sœur. Il commençait à saisir le problème. Visiblement, il n'y avait pas que le capitaine des Mugiwaras qui savait changer les mentalités.

\- Dis-moi si je me trompe : tu refuses de continuer à être une marionnette de Mama, si c'est pour souffrir autant.

Pudding se retourna enfin vers lui, effrayée. Elle se leva, et Katakuri perçut qu'elle voulait effacer ses souvenirs. Il la saisit par le bras, l'empêchant de mettre à exécution son idée. Pudding se débattit, lui criant qu'elle ne pouvait pas le laisser tout raconter à Mama, qu'il n'était qu'une stupide marionnette entre les mains de la Yonkou.

Katakuri la fit taire d'un regard, et la jeune fille se tétanisa. Il soupira puis la relâcha, avant de poser son fedora sur la coiffeuse. Pudding recula d'un pas, buttant contre le meuble. Elle se massa le poignet sans y penser réellement, avant de concentrer son attention sur le chapeau. Elle ne s'expliquait pas l'étrange geste de son frère, et encore moins sa possible signification. Après tout, il avait ce couvre-chef depuis quelque temps déjà, depuis la fuite de... Ho.

Elle leva les yeux vers son aîné. Elle savait où elle avait déjà vu ce chapeau. Elle se demandait même pourquoi elle n'avait pas fait le lien plutôt.

\- Mugiwara le portait, souffla-t-elle. Grand-frère, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, l'invitant d'un geste à s'asseoir. Elle lui obéit, et il s'assit à son tour par terre pour être au même niveau que sa petite sœur, avant d'expliquer.

\- Mama se sert de nous comme des pions pour ses plans. Elle nous aime selon notre utilité et notre apparence, puisque plus nous sommes beaux, plus nous sommes de bons partis pour de potentiels mariages, et donc alliances. Cela, je l'ai compris bien avant ta naissance, tu sais. Mais j'ai continué à la servir avec tout mon cœur. Puis... Quelqu'un m'a fait comprendre que je n'avais pas besoin de plier pour être accepté. Je ne suis pas uniquement une marionnette, mais quelqu'un qu'on peut respecter. C'est ce que représente ce chapeau. Tu n'as pas à craindre que je te dénonce à Mama, conclut-il en tendant son bras.

Pudding lui rendit son fedora, qu'il remit rapidement. Katakuri fixa ensuite sa petite sœur. Il s'était révélé, à elle d'en faire autant.

La jeune fille soupira, et lâcha :

\- Je l'aime. A ses yeux, je n'étais ni un monstre ni une marionnette. J'étais seulement moi.

De l'eau coula sur les joues de la jeune fille sans qu'elle ne puisse l'arrêter. Son troisième œil s'était aussi ouvert. Katakuri hésita un instant, avant de se pencher et de sécher les larmes d'un geste du pouce. Pudding sursauta, surprise par cette tendresse un peu inhabituelle dans leur famille, puis sourit à son frère. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, puis referma son troisième œil, même si elle savait que cela ne gênait pas son aîné.

Le silence reprit ses droits dans la chambre pendant quelques minutes. Pudding cherchait à mettre des mots sur ses émotions. Pour une fois qu'elle était certaine que quelqu'un l'écouterait sans qu'elle ne soit obligée de mentir, elle ne s'en priverait pas. Puis, Katakuri avait du temps à lui accorder, et il était un homme patient. Cela ne le dérangerait pas si elle prenait son temps pour lui expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait.

Enfin, Pudding réussit à formuler ce qui la travaillait depuis longtemps, et pas uniquement après le passage de Sanji.

\- Je ne veux plus être une marionnette que Mama pourra bouger à sa guise, grand frère. Mais je ne sais pas comment faire.

\- Tu as déjà commencé. Dès le moment où tu refuses d'en être une, tu t'échappes de son influence.

Les yeux de Pudding s'illuminèrent légèrement, et Katakuri eut un peu mal au cœur en la mettant en garde. Après tout, Mama n'accepterait jamais de les laisser s'extirper de son influence sans rien faire.

\- Je te conseille de faire profil bas pour le moment. Les choses vont être compliquées à gérer après notre échec cuisant, et si Mama se doute de quelque chose... Je ne pourrais pas te protéger. Tu me promets de faire attention et de dissimuler ton détachement quelque temps ?

Pudding hocha la tête. La comédie, elle savait la jouer depuis sa tendre enfance. Alors si pour une fois, cela ne servait pour elle, rien que pour elle, elle ne se le refuserait pas.

Elle essuya ses dernières traces de pleurs, avant de remercier son frère d'avoir insisté pour qu'ils aient cette discussion. Katakuri se releva sans un mot, et Pudding jeta un œil sur son fedora. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que son frère afficherait à la fois aussi visiblement et aussi discrètement sa rébellion face à leur mère. Cela lui mettait du baume au cœur. Elle n'était pas la seule.

Maintenant, à chaque fois qu'elle verrait le fedora, elle saurait qu'il était le symbole des marionnettes détachées de celle qui les manipulait.


End file.
